Some People Fight, Some People Fall Dougie's POV
by McSteph
Summary: This is Dougie's version of the events that occured when their house caught fire in Some People Fight, Some People Fall. You don't need to read the other one first, so please read and review! It leads onto the sequel which will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I dunno how this is gonna go... but I'll give it a shot I guess. This is basically Dougie's version of the events that happened in my other fic: ****Some People Fight, Some People Fall****. It's pretty different I think and the thing is you don't exactly have to read the original first before reading it so you get the storyline. This was pretty much all written in a four hour car ride and I decided to write it after listening to **_**Untitled**_** by Simple Plan, which is kinda relevant I guess. This one is a little less heavy than the other one, so enjoy and review. Thanks guys :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. **

* * *

It was the night that our album had gone to number one. Everyone was invited around to our house for a big party to celebrate. Drinking, dancing, flirting and yelling. None of the girls there interested me so I hung around with Harry and drank and mucked around. Danny had found some girl already. His type completely. Blonde hair, heaps of makeup, heels, huge chest. She seemed weird, skanky and up herself. Her name was Haley or something. I didn't take much notice.

The night finally ended at two. I had already crashed out on the couch, my head aching. I managed to fall asleep until the sound of bottles clinking together woke me up. I opened my eyes. Tom was picking up all the bottles and glasses and putting them around Harry. Danny was nowhere to be seen. Until he walked through the front door with a ridiculous smile on his face. It was so ridiculous it was funny. I started giggling and couldn't stop.

'I love you guys, I really do,' he slurred before falling over.

'We love you too mate,' Tom laughed as he helped to pick him up off the floor.

'I reckon it's time to crash, doncha think? My head hurts,' I said just as Tom turned the lights back on. Little white specks of light danced around my eyes and I covered them with my hands.

'Yeah, we can clean up in the morning, come on,' Harry said, sliding off the bench and starting to head up the stairs. Danny pulled me up off my makeshift bed and we headed upstairs.

'No waking me up for anything in the morning guys! I'm sleeping in,' Tom laughed as he headed up to his room.

'Ditto to that!' I said, closing my door behind me. I was so tired that I almost forgot to feed Zukie then went straight to bed in the clothes I'd been wearing for the whole day. I fell asleep after only five minutes.

--------

I woke up soon after to someone banging on the wall to my room.

'FIRE!!!' Harry was screaming through the wall.

Fire?

I stumbled out of bed and ran out the door, slamming my door shut behind me. Smoke was filling the hallway and there was an orange glow coming from the spare room. Danny ran out next to me, grabbing my arm and directing me to Harry's room while I followed in a daze, unable to comprehend what was going on. Our house was on fire?

'Harry!! Are you alright?!' Danny called.

'Yeah,' Harry called back. He was grabbing stuff out of his room at lightening speed. All of a sudden the door to the spare room caught on fire, the heat filling the whole hall.

'Hurry up mate! The whole spare room is on fire! It's spreading!' I called feverishly.

'Go get Tom!' Harry yelled.

'Come on Doug,' Danny exclaimed, grabbing my arm again and we ran up the stairs to Tom's room.

'TOM!!!' we shouted together, banging hard on his door. He appeared looking sleepy and confused.

'Tom, there's a fire; we gotta get out of here!' Danny shouted quickly, pulling at the sleeve of his t-shirt.

'Help me get some stuff Dan,' Tom said feverishly as Danny raced in too.

I sprinted back down the stairs and burst into my bedroom where Harry was grabbing things he knew meant something to me. I glanced beside me to Danny's room. It was getting eaten up by the fire too now.

'Tom's getting some stuff now, but we need to get out of here! Danny's room is half on fire now!' I shouted, grabbing some stuff Harry had missed.

Loud footsteps had signalled Tom and Danny had come back.

'We need to call the fire department!' Danny shouted through the door.

Tom was nervously standing next to him. 'I'll do it,' he exclaimed, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

I went to go back down the stairs and get my basses out of the music room.

'My room's gone!' Danny cried sadly, grabbing my arm as I went to run past him as his door caught fire, the posters melting onto the carpet.

'We need to get out!' Harry coughed, sprinting out of my room, his bag filled to bursting point. If Danny's room was already on fire, it was only a matter of time until mine was gone too.

I had a weird feeling I'd forgotten to get something.

Something important.

But I couldn't figure out what it was. Of course I'd probably forgotten a lot of important stuff, but this feeling was different.

Something VERY important.

'How are we gonna get past Danny's room?!' Tom cried, still on the phone to the emergency services.

'Come on, just sprint, we can do it,' Harry said feverishly, grabbing Danny and Tom's arms as Tom hung up the phone. I had to run by myself, sweating in the heat. We all ran for the end of the hall. I made it first and span around to help the others.

'ARGH!!!!!!' Tom had accidentally brushed against the door and his sleeve had caught fire. Harry, Danny and I swore loudly and shouted at each other to put it out, batting him with pillows and blankets. His eyes were watering and the flames were nearing his head and face.

'It's not working!!' Tom screamed. Danny spied the vase of flowers in the hall and dumped the water on Tom. The fire went out thank god. The smoke was starting to get to all of us. It stung my eyes and was beginning to choke me.

'Let's get out of here!' Harry yelled in desperation, pulling Tom along with him who was whimpering in pain. I felt sorry for the poor guy.

We made it to the lounge and the drawing on the wall reminded me of something.

'ZUKIE!!!' I cried, running back up the stairs before anyone could grab me.

'DOUGIE!!!!!' I heard Danny yelling at me then distorted voices arguing.

--------

**Tell me what you thought please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is pretty short, but I guess you get why. Please review!**

**-----------**

I knew it was stupid.

I knew it was dumb.

I knew it was dangerous.

But I couldn't leave him.

He'd been there for me for ages and meant more to me than any dumb photograph. I couldn't let him burn to death.

Even if it meant I was going to get hurt in the process.

-------

As I ran down the fiery hallway the flames licked at my ankles and the smoke was getting thicker, making me cough. I put the back of my hand onto my door, something I was taught in primary school to check if there was fire inside. It wasn't hot so I turned the door handle. I swore as it burnt all my fingers, leaving me with bright red welts. I shut the door stupidly behind me, figuring it might keep the fire out.

I could hear it. Roaring and crackling as it burned our house of memories down. I raced over to Zukie's tank and grabbed him out. He was still alive and turned around to bite me as I grabbed him too hard by accident. I let him as I went to open the door again. Along with burning my fingers again, the door was jammed. I could hear the flames right outside it. Sweat poured down my face as I kicked and punched the door. It didn't move and the smoke was beginning to drift under it. I remembered something I'd seen on a crime show; if you kicked the door near the handle, it opened. I kicked it hard but apart from about breaking my foot, the door remained shut. I then remembered it opened to the inside.

Stupid Dougie.

Zukie was beginning to get nervous, moving around in my fingers. I could hear the guys yelling from outside, but it was too indistinct to make out.

At least they'd gotten out.

---------

The flames got louder and louder and I began to get more feverish and nervous. My breathing was getting faster and faster, probably not a good thing as my room filled with smoke. I remembered my room had a window so I ran over to that, trying to undo the latch. It stayed locked shut. Then I remembered. Tom had the key down in the kitchen.

The smoke was starting to thicken and I coughed and coughed, covering my mouth and nose with my t-shirt, trying to breathe. Tears of pain and sadness stung my eyes and mixed with the soot covering me already.

Was I going to get out?

Would I ever get to tell Jazzie and Mum that I loved them again and that I was sorry for leaving so young?

---------

A loud crackling made me spin around. The flames were coming under my door. That terrified me. I ran to my bedside table and grabbed the photo frame on top, ready to smash my window open. To my horror, it smashed straight in my face. I screamed in pain as the red hot shards of glass pierced my face, neck and arms. I tripped on something and fell backwards onto the carpet. Something hit my wall as I fell and one of the boys yelled something from outside. I couldn't find enough energy to get up off the floor, the agony in my face too much. As I got a tiny shred of energy, the fire burst through my door with huge force. A piece of wood from the top snapped and flew down from it. I tried to move, but it smacked me right in between the eyes on my forehead. The pain was unbearable. Blood began running down the side of my head. I felt the heat of fire fill the room and the flames flickering near me, beginning to scald my arms and legs.

I was going to die in this room all alone. Who would come to my funeral? What would happen to the band? An image of me in my coffin came into my head amongst other horrible things as I began to lose consciousness.

I saw the three boys. Sobbing. Crying over my body. The band fighting and splitting up. All because of me.

My father at my funeral. 'See, I told you he'd never amount to anything. Getting killed trying to save his stupid lizard,' he was saying.

Everything went black; the only sound the crackling of the fire piercing my ears and the flames looming above me.

--------

**Please review! I don't wanna sound like I'm begging, but PLEASE?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome reviews TisBeKiko, Amy, Dopeyangel101 and 247.x!!! Made me very excited when I saw someone had reviewed!!! Thanks so much! :D This story is only 7 chapters long, but the sequel will be longer!**

**-------**

Someone was pounding me on the chest. Hard.

My lungs discovered I could breathe again. I took a raspy breath and opened my eyes. Tom, Danny and Harry were all above me, their faces swimming in front of me. Something wet hit my arm. Great, now it was raining!

I went to take another miracle breath and began coughing. The smoke made me throw up as I sat up. My body ached like crazy and everything was blurry.

'Guys,' I whispered quietly, the weakness in my voice scaring me. It hurt to speak. Had I died?

Their faces suddenly became not as blurry. They were all sobbing, clutching my hands. No matter how much it hurt for them to hold them, it felt comforting.

They were safe and so was I.

'We're here Doug.' I'd never seen Harry cry as much as he was right then. It was almost scary.

They were all covered in soot. I nodded and lay my aching head back on the hard ground. In the distance I could hear the fire that almost took my life. I shivered. They all looked so scared.

'Zukie. I couldn't leave him,' I tried to explain; taking short gasping breaths, the only thing I could muster. I went to pat him with my opposite hand. I met empty air.

'Where is he?!' I exclaimed, the pain making me want to throw up again. I felt around for him. He was nowhere near me! I sat up, feeling around near my feet. He wasn't there! I couldn't have left him in the house. I couldn't of done all that just to leave him to burn.

'Doug, he's right over there, they've got him,' Tom soothed as he took both my hands once again and gently pressed me back to the ground.

'That's good,' I sighed in relief, shutting my eyes again. The lights from the fire trucks were hurting them. Every breath I took hurt. I could hear the other three muttering about something. I didn't even have enough energy to listen. I tried taking a deeper breath, but instead of making me feel better, it made me cough. It sounded like a barking dog with a horrible cold. Every breath was a struggle.

-------

A loud siren hurt my head. Footsteps ran over to me.

'Hello mate, we're here to help you, can you open your eyes for me please?' a voice said. I forced my crusty eyes open and looked into the face of three women and a man, all in the same shirt.

'Good job, what's your name?' one asked quickly.

'Dougie,' I said in the loudest voice I could muster which was barely more than a whisper.

'Alright Dougie, we're gonna take you to the hospital alright? Now we're going to put you on a stretcher, so just relax.' That lady had a nice, calming voice.

I took another raspy breath and closed my eyes again, feeling dizzy. Everything was beginning to go fuzzy and dark around the edges and everyone's voices were distorted. I began to black out again.

'I need you to stay with me mate, come on, open your eyes for me.' The man was slipping something under my neck.

I forced my eyes open and looked into his. They were green.

'Good job, keep them open for me. Now how old are you?'

Did they really need to ask all these questions now? All I wanted to do was close my eyes and sleep. 'Seventeen,' I murmured.

'Good, good. We're going to lift you into the ambulance now, just keep relaxing, alright? You're going to be fine.'

I could hear Danny crying and yelling in the background. The sound of their cries, especially his, were beginning to cut me up inside. I tried to block it out.

They bumpily put me into the ambulance, immediately putting a mask over my face, telling me I couldn't take it off. A grey blanket was put over my legs up to my waist. Someone slammed the door shut and we started driving.

The siren sounded cool from inside.

I'd never been in an ambulance before. I looked around. Lots of weird machines that beeped and seats beside me. A dressing was put over the cut on my head and all the nurses next to me began cleaning the burns, injecting me with something as they went. I was too exhausted to even register the pain anymore.

'Are the others okay?' I said in a whisper.

'They're alright,' the nurse replied.

'Why aren't they coming with me?' I asked.

'They've got their own ambulance okay? You're going to be just fine Dougie, just put your head back and relax,' she soothed, gently pushing my shoulders.

'Can you please tell me where it hurts sweetheart?' A voice I hadn't heard before.

'Head, arms, legs, everywhere,' I sighed.

As they cleaned more of the burns, I couldn't help thinking about the others. I shouldn't of gone back in. I took another shuddering breath and closed my eyes as we sped through London. Flames flickered in front of my eyes and I shuddered again.

'Alright Dougie?' the man asked.

I nodded feebly. Something was hurting. I opened my eyes. The nurse was cleaning my hand burns. And it felt like murder. It felt like fire burning down my arms to my hand before eventually travelling all around my body. I screamed out in pain, sitting bolt upright, my oxygen mask coming off and clattering down beside me. That aggravated the damn coughing again. It felt like when Harry and Danny and I used to wrestle then they'd both pin me down and sit on my chest.

'Dougie! Where does it hurt?' she asked in surprise as I sat gasping for breath. She put the mask back on me, gently lowering me back down onto the stretcher.

'Everywhere!' I screeched.

'Dougie, I'm gonna give you something for the pain alright? You're going to be fine, you're just gonna be a little sleepy and all the pain is going to start going away,' she said, preparing another needle. She jabbed it into my leg and a calming sensation went all around my body. It stopped hurting so much. Now I really felt like sleeping.

-------

The ambulance eventually pulled up and the back door was pulled open almost immediately. The nurses all jumped out then I was pulled out.

Camera flashes blinded me as they tried covering my face with the blanket. I was wheeled through the white corridors to a room with curtains around the bed. They helped me off the stretcher and into the white covered bed.

Someone's face swam beside me. Great. My eyes had decided they didn't want me to see again.

'Now Dougie, we're going to give you some medicine so you can get some sleep, so we can fix you up without too much pain okay?' a nurse said.

I nodded with my eyes closed.

'And one, two, three,' the nurse with the nice voice said as something pointy was jabbed into my hand again.

Slowly everything started fading and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

------

**Remember to review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really, really appreciate it! Sorry for the late-ish update, been busy looking after one of those baby simulator dolls for the weekend! Hope you enjoy this chap :)**

**------**

I woke up again ages later. My eyes flickered open. They felt crusty and sore. Along with the rest of me. I tried moving my legs but it hurt too much. Someone had dressed me in some white dress thing.

Was I dead?!

Hang on... who dressed me? I hoped it wasn't the nice sounding nurse. I wasn't even wearing my good boxers!

Something was beeping irritatingly. Suddenly I felt the burns on my arms again. Flames flickered in front of my face. I sat bolt upright, my head spinning and aching, gasping for breath. I looked down. My arms were all bandaged up and there was something attached to my finger, connected to the machine. I looked like a mummy! A voice made me jump.

'Oh good, you're awake Mr Poynter, how are you feeling?' the man in the white coat asked.

'Been better,' I muttered in annoyance, laying my aching head back down.

'You had a bit of an ordeal last night I hear,' the doctor said.

No dickhead, I only nearly burned to death, no big deal.

I watched as he fiddled around with the machine then straightened one of my bandages on my arms. My eyes began shutting again. The medicine caught up with me.

'So I remember. I'm so tired,' I sighed, my eyes closing once more, drifting back to sleep.

But it wasn't the same one I'd remembered before. My dreams were filled with fire and I could smell smoke again. I jolted awake, sitting up. A nurse bustled over.

'Are we okay over here?' she asked, re-attaching the thing to my finger. I nodded breathlessly.

'Press this button here if you need anything sweetheart. Your band mates are going to come and see you soon when they're awake okay?'

'What do you mean when they're awake?' I asked in horror.

'We had to sedate them; they were too busy worrying about you to take care of themselves and let us fix them up. Get some more sleep and you'll feel better okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty?'

I shook my head. I should've been at least thirsty but my body felt numb.

They were sedated because of _me_. A tear rolled down my cheek.

'Are you alright?' she asked, sitting on my bed next to me.

'I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I just couldn't leave Zukie. He means so much to me. I didn't mean to put them in danger too. God I'm stupid,' I babbled before bursting into tears.

'It's alright. They're not too badly hurt okay? Just a few burns and bruises and cuts, they're going to be fine, just like you okay? Now try and get some sleep sweetie,' she soothed as she gently lay me back onto the huge amounts of pillows.

The tears stained the pillow as she quietly left, shutting the door behind her.

---------

Someone was whispering my name. My hand hurt. I moaned in pain and opened my eyes. Tom, Harry and Danny were above me, staring at me, their faces worried. They all had little welts all over them, Danny, a bruise on his cheek. Their eyes were bloodshot and stressed. I squirmed in guilt.

'Oh, hey guys!' I said, feigning surprise and happiness.

'Hey, how're you feeling?' Danny asked quickly. I opened my mouth to reply to him but Tom cut me off.

'We're sorry for not trying to save you!' he almost shouted.

'It's alright, it's all my fault I was in there anyway. And yeah, feeling better than before. Still feels like I've been run over though,' I replied, trying to flash them a smile to let them know I was okay. They all looked at each other.

'Can you remember what happened?' Danny asked.

I started to think about it. All that came back into my head was the sound and look of the flames. I shuddered as they flickered towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

'It's alright, you don't have to,' Harry said quickly, stroking my finger...which was kind of weird but I was too tired to tell him otherwise.

'No, I want to,' I lied, trying to sound confident. I sat up and took a deep breath, but instead it aggravated the coughing again. It sounded worse than it had before and it hurt so much I thought my chest was going to explode. I gasped for breath and clutched my chest, the beeping machine going into overdrive.

'Should I call the nurse?' Harry asked worriedly, taking my hand even harder than before.

'I'm fine,' I lied yet again. I looked around again. All their faces looked so grave it looked like I had actually died and Tom so guilty it hurt to look at him.

'Guys, I'm fine okay?' I tried to reassure them.

'Alright, what can you remember?' Harry asked gently. He began holding onto my hand tighter and tighter. I winced loudly and pulled it out of his.

'Sorry mate,' Harry said quickly.

'Okay. What do I remember...?' I sighed, thinking hard. All the medicine had made me forget things. Flashes of flames went through my mind and everything came flooding back into my head. I shivered again, but thankfully they didn't notice. I started telling them everything I could remember.

'Okay. So after I realised that I'd forgotten Zukie, I went back up the stairs. There was fire everywhere around, but my door didn't feel hot so I went in, and closed the door behind me. The door handle was hot and burnt my fingers,' I said, holding up my bandages.

'So anyway, I went over to the tank where Zukie was and got him out and went to go back out the door, but for some reason it wouldn't open. There were flames starting to go under my door and I could hear one of you calling for me, but I couldn't get there. I tried to open the window but it wouldn't open either. I could hear all the flames on the outside of the door and I started freaking out, trying to get out. My room was starting to fill up with smoke as well, which was starting to get scary and I couldn't breathe properly. So with Zukie still in my hands, I tried smashing the window, but instead the heat broke it in my face,' I said, pointing towards the burns on my cheeks that hurt.

'So I fell backwards and stuff, then the fire started burning my door down and a piece of wood fell down and hit me on the head, and then I remember waking up with you bawling sods leaning over me. Then they took me in an ambulance and then we came here and they gave me a needle and I woke up about an hour ago and have been falling asleep since then,' I said, thankful to be finished.

'Must've been hell Doug. We're sorry,' Tom said quietly. It still hurt to look at his worried face.

'It's okay Tom, stop beating yourself up about it,' I said, trying to make him feel better.

They shouldn't have been worrying about it. It wasn't their fault. It was all my stupid fault. I felt horrible.

'We can't help it Doug. We let you run back up to your room. We should've stopped you and we're sorry,' Harry said, brushing a stray hair out of my eyes and looking me right in the eyes.

'It's okay,' I replied, not bothering to try and change their minds about whose fault it was. They had obviously made up their minds. There was silence.

'What happened with you guys?' I asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

'We tried getting a ladder and a rope to get you down but you didn't respond to either,' Danny said.

'I thought I heard something hit my wall,' I said with a yawn, the medicine catching up with me once again.

'Would you like to sleep now Doug?' Tom asked and I nodded thankfully.

'Oh, by the way guys, who's looking after Zukie?' I asked as I put my head back into the fluffy pillows and pulled the blankets up again. They all looked at each other strangely and it scared me. I looked around at them in confusion. Harry sat on the little piece of mattress between me and the edge of the bed, taking my hands as gently as he could in his. His were rough and hard.

'Doug, the truth is, Zukie passed away in the fire,' he said gently, looking at me with a sad look on his face. My whole body went numb as it clicked in my brain.

'He died?' I spluttered out, sure I spat at Tom by accident. Harry nodded forlornly. My eyes teared up as I looked up at Harry. One rolled all the way down my cheek and onto the blankets.

'You mean, he's all burned?' I asked, more and more tears falling as I imagined what he looked like. One of my best friends was gone!

'I'm sorry Doug,' Danny said gently.

'O...k,' I managed to choke out. I bit down hard on my lip, trying not to cry. But the tears fought their way through. My head fell forward into Harry's chest and I cried into his hospital gown.

'It's alright,' he soothed while rubbing my back and holding me.

Tom and Danny came over as well and it turned into a group hug, them whispering things to me, trying to stop me crying. Eventually no more tears came out. I slowly drifted off to sleep again in their arms.

**-----**

**Review and tell me what you thought please!**

**Aaaaaannnnd, if you want, check out my other fic, We're The Young, We're Alright if you like the idea of McFly looking after little kids!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing guys, this is the third last chapter. I'm working on the sequel which will be up as soon as I finish it. Thanks :)**

**-------**

'Dougie, I need you to wake up for me please,' a strict voice was asking.

I shook myself awake and opened my eyes. Harry had obviously put me back in bed. An old nurse with pursed lips and frown lines stood over me.

'Look at me please,' she said.

I did as she said; scared if I didn't she'd take away my meal privileges. She shone a torch into my eyes, muttering to herself while she did so, before peeling off a tiny bit of my dressings, looking underneath them, taking my temperature, fiddling around with my machine, giving me another ouchy injection then writing everything on the clip board at the end of my bed. She asked me questions about what year it was, the date, what the name of my band was, what my full name was and things like that. Then she left me all alone. Again.

I didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so in a daze I lay looking around the room. I was craving music. My stomach grumbled and made me laugh. I pressed the green button beside me and a nurse came in.

'What's up Dougie?' she asked. Yay, the one with the nice voice.

I smiled. She had brown hair and was pretty fit with a good smile. I could get used to this!

'Can I get something to eat?' I asked.

'Oh good, you're hungry that's a good sign, I'll be back soon with some food, would you like to watch some TV?' she asked and I nodded enthusiastically. She handed me a remote and bustled out of the room again. I turned the TV on. The evening news was on.

'-_and in other news, a house fire has gutted the pop-rockers McFly's house early this morning. The fire broke out at around three o'clock this morning. The cause of the blaze is not yet known, but what we do know is the boys are currently all in hospital recovering quickly from some generally minor injuries_-.' A picture of me on a stretcher came up on the screen, along with a video of the house burning and the other boys looking devastated and crying.

I shut my eyes and changed the channel. A movie was on one of the channels, so I left it on that, still squeezing my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the guilt that had once again swamped my body.

My thoughts were interrupted as the nurse came back in carrying a tray. She pulled the tray from down the bottom of the bed up to where I was sitting and put the food on top of it along with a glass of water, helping me sit up, fluffing my pillows. She went to leave.

'Can you stay? I'm bored and it's lonely in this room by myself, there's nothing good on either,' I said quickly.

She smiled at me and took one of the chairs around my bed that the other boys had been sitting in.

'Thank you,' I smiled.

'Not for very long, I have other patients,' she smiled back as I had a look at the food she'd bought me. Red jelly.

'Aw, jelly for dinner! You're spoiling me,' I laughed as I dug into it with a spoon that I was holding awkwardly with my bandaged hands. It hurt to hold onto it.

'So you're Dougie from McFly?' she asked and I nodded, attempting to bring the spoon to my mouth. It slipped and the jelly fell onto the sheets. Smooth Doug.

'Dammit,' I moaned, lying back in my pillows.

'Don't worry about it,' she said, gently taking the spoon from my hand and spoon feeding me jelly. I grinned smugly to myself as she fed me.

I could _definitely_ get used to this!

----------

'What's your name?' I asked with my mouth full.

'Lila,' she replied, giving me another mouthful.

'That's a nice name,' I replied once I'd swallowed, feeling rude with my mouthful.

'Thank you Dougie,' she smiled, scooping the last of the jelly out of the container and feeding me it. God her smile was gorgeous.

'Thanks for feeding me,' I laughed as she finished.

'That's okay,' she smiled.

I suddenly felt guilty again. I was in here getting fed by a beautiful nurse while the others were feeling horrible for me.

'What's wrong?' Lila asked. I quickly glanced up. She was looking at me.

'Oh erm... nothing,' I said quickly. The corner of the sheet suddenly became extremely interesting.

'Come on Dougie, you don't know how many times we've had to check on you while you've been sleeping because you keep screaming and yelling.'

I squirmed uncomfortably, wondering what I'd been yelling. 'I'm guessing you already know why we're all here don't you?' I asked and she nodded.

'We wouldn't be if it wasn't for me. I went back into the house to get my lizard, whose dead anyway so I did it for nothing. The others got hurt while they were trying to get me while I was in my room and they are feeling guilty and they shouldn't be because it's all my fault not theirs and I feel guilty and they won't accept it's my fault and I feel horrible and-,' I jabbered.

She put a hand up in front of my face. 'Try not to worry about it okay? You're all okay now,' she soothed as she fixed the bottom of my sheets.

Something hit me that I hadn't thought about before.

'Where are we going to live? Our house is gone,' I sighed.

'I'm sure your band mates are figuring that out now okay?'

'Why can't I be in a room with them?'

'Because there is no more rooms at the moment with four beds and besides, we need to keep more of an eye on you; which reminds me, we'll be back in every few hours to check on you. You had a very nasty bump on the head and had to be resuscitated, so we have to take extra care,' she explained.

'Huh. So that's what that other nurse was doing before.'

'Yup.'

'When can I go home? I'm bored and this place is boring. No offence,' I said quickly.

'None taken, I've been told you can go home tomorrow,' she replied as she pressed a few buttons on my machine. FINALLY!

'Awesome,' I smiled.

'Now get some more sleep, okay?' she whispered as she left.

That reminded me. 'Lila?' I called.

'Yeah?' she replied poking her head back around the corner.

'Is there any music I can listen to?'

'I'll see what I can dig up,' she said with a smile as she walked out.

--------

Just as I was lying back down to sleep, another male nurse came in.

'Ready for a shower Mr Poynter?' he asked in a rough voice as I opened his eyes, annoyed. I wanted to sleep.

'Shower?' I asked in confusion.

'Yeah, you haven't had one since you came, up you get,' he said, opening the door to my shower room. I carefully stood up, but my head went all weird and dizzy and aching. My legs all seized up. I fell back onto the bed, clutching my head.

'Just sit there for a minute while I take your dressings off then,' he said, coming back over.

Gee. He really cared about his patients!

I sat, bored while the nurse took them all off and covered them with some waterproof ones. It hurt every time he pulled one and I was getting ready to punch him in that little snout shaped nose. He pulled the back of my gown up to get one off my thigh, right up near my arse when I heard footsteps coming into the room. I looked around towards the door.

Lila came back in, carrying an iPod. I turned bright red and tugged my gown back down over my boxers and white legs.

'Sorry Dougie, sorry John. Dougie, I found this for you, it's mine but I don't need it,' she said, putting the pink iPod down on my bedside table. I should've felt happy, but instead I felt completely humiliated.

'Thanks,' I mumbled as she went back out.

------

After changing all my dressings (with a lot of pain and agony) he took me into the shower. My legs got even more sore and I held onto the bar, feeling like an old person. I was waiting for him to leave so I could get changed and have a shower. I wasn't going to strip with him standing there!

'Well?' the guy asked.

'What?' I asked back.

'You can't shower in your hospital gown,' the nurse laughed, making me even more annoyed with him.

'Are you leaving?' I asked awkwardly.

'I can't. Protocol,' he replied with a shrug.

'Fine,' I sighed, turning around and slipping out of the horrible white dress.

--------

**Poor Dougie lol :) Review and tell me what you thought?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second last chapter guys, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**-------**

After a very awkward and painful shower, (I will never be able to look at that man again) I was tucked back into bed with a container of more hospital food with a magazine and Lila's iPod in my ears, quietly singing along between mouthfuls. She surprisingly liked a lot of the music I did- Blink, New Found Glory, etc.

'Enjoying the music?'

I jumped and looked around. Lila was standing at the end of the bed, holding my clipboard and next to her was the familiar cart that meant I had to have another check.

'Yeah, thanks a lot,' I smiled, pulling out the ear phone.

'No problem. It's that time again unfortunately,' she said and I sighed. She almost looked sorry for me.

'If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?' I asked as she took my temperature. It tickled.

'Twenty-two,' she replied with a smile.

'Oh okay,' I replied, feeling the happy bubble inside me burst. She was too old to even be _looking_ at me.

'And I hear you're seventeen.'

'Nearly eighteen. In November,' I smiled, immediately feeling like an idiot.

'I'll have to remember that,' she laughed as my cheeks went even pinker. 'Enjoying your dinner?' she asked.

'Totally. Can't you have some good food?' I joked.

She poked her tongue out at me and made a note of things on her clipboard. 'No more injections for you Mr Poynter,' she smiled.

'Thank god,' I sighed, holding out my arm. The places where the needles had gone in had gone purple and sore.

'Yowch, who gave them to you?'

'That old nurse lady,' I replied, through gritted teeth.

'Oh Julie. Yeah, she's been in the job longer than I've been alive. She's one of those ex-military people.'

'Oh.' I sat in silence while she wrote on the clip board.

'I'll see you later on then. Sleep well Doug,' she smiled as she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and finished my food with a lot of difficulty before turning the TV on. I fell asleep watching a movie that made no sense to me at all. There was too much stuff running through my head. Like the fact that I'd just met the girl of my dreams and I'd never even have a chance with her.

------

After a horrible night's sleep with nurses waking me up every couple of hours and dreams of horrible fires and things Lila came back in.

'Good morning Dougie, it's your big day today!' she exclaimed, opening my curtains.

I moaned and opened my eyes. My head still ached and my whole body felt like someone had attacked it with a baseball bat.

'How are we feeling today?'

'Been better,' I replied as she poured me a bowl of Cornflakes for breakfast.

'Do you have sugar?' she asked and I nodded. She piled it on for me. I handed her back her iPod.

'Thanks for that,' I smiled and she grinned back.

'No problem. When you're finished your breakfast you can head off.'

'Yes!' I exclaimed. 'Thanks for everything,' I said a bit quieter.

'That's okay, it's my job.' She took a tissue off my bedside table and scribbled something on it. 'Call me if you want okay? Bye Dougie,' she smiled as she left the room.

I stared at her number, written in curly writing. I smiled and finished my breakfast.

Maybe she _wasn't_ too old to look at me.

--------

A doctor bought in my medicine I had to take and told me to come back in and get my stitches taken out. I then carefully got dressed, then sat in the chair facing out towards the city. I wondered where our house was and how much of our stuff was left. I felt sad as I stared out at the cars and buildings. There were a lot of memories left in that house and now even Zukie was gone. That made me feel even sadder. A tear rolled down my cheek and onto my old burnt t-shirt that had been washed. I rested my head in my hands as more tears ran down my face. A tap on the door made me jump.

'Doug?' Danny's voice asked softly. I turned around and the three were standing in my doorway with put-on smiles.

'Oh. Hi guys!' I said, trying to sound happy. I turned quickly back to the window and wiped my eyes.

'Hey, ready to go?' Tom asked.

'Sure. Anywhere is better than this place. They woke me up every three hours,' I said with a laugh and Tom smiled.

'Where are we gonna go?' Harry asked.

'Parents?' Danny suggested.

'No, I'm not going to stay with my parents, they have enough on their plate as it is than having to look after us as well,' Tom said and the other three nodded in agreement.

'InterContinental again?' Danny asked. Tom nodded slowly. I zoned out, thinking about stuff.

'I want to go see what's left of our house,' I said suddenly, trying to stand up. My legs wobbled as they always did since that night. They were still so stiff and sore. Harry raced forward and grabbed my elbow, his face turning horrified.

'Harry I'm fine, just sore,' I replied, brushing him off. I knew he meant well, but he was getting a bit too motherly.

'Are you sure you want to see it?' Harry asked me quietly. I nodded defiantly.

'I do too,' Danny said.

'And me,' Tom said quietly.

Harry sighed. You could tell he wasn't happy about it.

'We alright in here?' Lila had come back in. I turned and grinned at her.

'Yeah, we were just wondering if we can get a taxi?' Danny asked. I looked over at him. He wasn't flirting with her thank god.

'Of course, just follow me,' she said, walking out of the room. Harry made a weird face at the three of us and we followed Lila down the hall. Harry had hold of my elbow most of the way. I was getting thankful for it. The longer we walked, the more my legs wobbled and hurt.

Lila was already on the phone when we made it. She smiled as we leaned against the desk. Harry helped me down into a chair.

'Alright, thank you, buhbye,' she said in her sweet voice, hanging up the phone. 'It'll be here soon, if you'd like to wait here,' she smiled, motioning to the other three seats beside the desk and me.

'Thank you,' Tom said stony faced. He looked so upset and stressed.

'We should probably call our parents and let them know what's happened,' Danny sighed, taking a seat next to me. He put a hand on my arm and gave me a small smile.

'I'll call my mum and ask her to pass on the message,' Tom said, getting out his phone and walking out the door. He was walking with a strange limp.

We sat in silence while we waited. Awkward glances were sent amongst the group.

'Taxi for Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry,' someone called from the door.

'Come on,' Danny said, holding out his hand to me. I looked at it and stood up by myself.

'When are you guys going to realise that I'm fine,' I sighed, walking through the door by myself, but as I walked, I wished I had've taken it. Danny's face made me feel even nastier.

I'd already caused them enough pain; did I have to hurt them anymore?

**-------**

**What'd you think?? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter. Thanks for reading :D and a special thanks to 274.x, Amy, dopeyangel101 and TisBeKiko for all their reviews, it means heaps :) Also, if this is the only version of the fic you've read, I'd recommend reading the other one now :) thanks again! And the sequel shall be up when I finish it on my computer, so keep an eye out if you'd like to read it :)**

--------

I gasped along with the rest of them as we neared our house. Where it once stood, were blackened remains. There was still some smoke rising and it looked horrible. I felt like curling up in a ball and sobbing my eyes out until I shrivelled up from water loss. We all meekly got out of the taxi and walked over to the fireman who was walking around. Danny and Harry had taken each of my hands on either side. In any other situation I would've told them to bugger off, but it was comforting.

'Morning!' the fireman called.

'Hi, this is our house, we were just wondering if we could just see if we could dig up some stuff we could keep? We left with nothing,' Tom said awkwardly.

'Sure, I'll come with you, got to be careful though,' he said, motioning for us to follow him inside. I beginning to regret saying I wanted to come. 'I'll show you where the fire started.' He was way too chirpy for talking to people who had just lost their house.

-------

The lounge was horrific. Everything was melted or burnt. The chair that Danny always claimed was nothing but charred remains. Tom's piano in the corner was gone. Harry's pillow that he always stole on the couch was melted. And my pile of magazines had melted. I felt like sobbing once again. Mark told us that the power board had sparked it, which eventuated in even more guilt from Tom. He'd been telling us for ages that he needed to change it because it sparked every time you plugged something into it. After Mark gibbered on about crap, we went into our rooms.

-------

I walked into my room. I noticed the twisted, melted remains of Zukie's tank.

'Zukie,' I whispered, running my hand along it, tears springing to my eyes. There was a clear patch on the floor where I had been lying when the fireman got me out.

I opened my wardrobe. Everything was charred. I sighed and checked my drawers. Everything was gone. I went to sit on my bed as my legs wobbled and my head span. But it wasn't there. The only thing that was left was one side. I looked under and around everything for at least a little something to keep.

I finally found something I liked. A photo album I had since I left home. I tucked it into my pocket and headed back outside. Harry was on the ground, looking sickly. He remembered the bag of things he'd been taken before they left and everything was still there. That made me cheer up a little bit.

Along with the next thing. Two of my basses had survived the blaze. My favourite ones as well. But there was one thing I still wanted to know, even though it was sad.

---

'Is Zukie still here?' I asked quietly as Harry locked up the garage, where Tom's and Harry's cars still stood, untouched which was brilliant. At least we could drive around and get places. Danny took my hand gently without a word and led me around to the front of the house slowly. He pointed to the ground.

There lay Zukie, pieces of him blackened. I blinked back tears and picked him up. He was stiff and cold.

'He needs a funeral,' I said. The others watched as I walked into the garage and got a shovel. I looked around the backyard for a suitable gravesite. A tree in the corner took my fancy and I called the others over and began digging. Danny took over after a while, followed by Harry then Tom, which I was extremely thankful for. The tears in my eyes were blinding me.

----

I tearfully put him in the hole when we'd finished digging. Danny cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

'Here's to Zukie, the only lizard who could escape without Dougie knowing how. And the only non-survivor of the McFly house fire. Rest in peace Zukie. We will look after Dougie. We promise,' he said solemnly.

His words had made me start sobbing. He put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me close, rubbing the top of my arm.

'To Zukie,' Tom said, putting some dirt over him.

'To Zukie,' Harry agreed, covering him with dirt.

I loved my friends with all my heart. I decided I should try and say something. I leant over the grave.

'Thanks for being there for me over the years Zukie. I'll definitely miss you,' I whispered. A tear rolled down my nose and landed on his nose. I tried to hold all the tears back as I straightened up, Danny putting a hand gently on my shoulder. Harry carefully covered his body with the remaining dirt and Tom scratched _Zukie. 2005 RIP_ into the tree trunk. That made me smile. Only they could be so understanding about how much I loved him.

Danny put his arm all the way around my shoulder and led me to the front of the house near the letterbox. Harry and Tom followed me and Dan, putting their arms around us as well. They all sounded like they were crying as well. That made me feel a bit better about my sobbing.

We all stared up at the house.

The house where we ran up and down the stairs like nutters the day we got our first number one single.

Where we used to plan new songs and just sit around and play our favourite songs and watch movies together. Our movie nights were to die for.

Where we'd film ridiculous home movies to have a laugh.

Where we could all be best mates in our own little place where no one else lived.

I started crying harder, leaning my head onto Danny's shoulder. He sniffed and tightened his arm around me.

'It's all gonna be okay,' Tom whispered softly.

We all nodded. But I didn't believe him.

None of it was going to be okay.

Not for a long time.


End file.
